halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dalton-070
Dalton Kal Ušek, known as''' 70', or call sign '''Wolf', is a Senior Chief Petty Officer in the UNSC, and leader of a seven man recon/assault SPARTAN II fireteam, known as White Team. Dalton was born on the New Harmony, and was abducted from his home by the Office of Naval Intelligence. Dalton is a decorated SPARTAN-II of the UNSC with faith that humanity could win the war. He is one of the few SPARTAN-II's that truly went MIA, during the war but would be found in cryosleep in 2555 by a UNSC patrol and would take command of White Team again. Biography Early Life Dalton was born to a pair of researchers on the planet of Vyraj with an older brother named Dimas in 2510. During his life on New Harmony he became friends with Emika Novák. He would also learn his parents native language of Czech as well as English. He would be singled out as a physically and mentally exceptional child by Dr. Catherine Halsey. In 2517 he would be abducted and replaced by a flash clone by ONI for the SPARTAN-II Program. SPARTAN Training Dalton would wake up on the planet of Reach and on the first day of training, at Military Reservation 01478-B, divided in his team of three with them being his friend Emika and a fellow New Harmony colonist named Sagan. The reasoning for them being put together was a personal experiment by Dr. Halsey herself to see how effective a group of similar cultural backgrounds could be. During their first trip to "the playground" they were one of the first to complete the course. That initiated a bond and for the three and they would end up working well together. An incident of their strong bond and unique similar languages giving them advantage was during a training fight with another group of Spartans. Dalton approached to surrender and was ordered to get the other two to come out. Now knowing the positions of all three of the other Spartans, communicated to Emika and Sagan in their similar languages to reveal the enemy, while the other group believed that he was telling them to surrender in the language. With this plan he and his team won against Jeremy-061 and his team. After the training he would meet Jeremy and developed the start of a friendship. Augmentations in 2525 Dalton underwent the Spartan Augmentations at the ONI Medical Facility station. When it was over he was glad to see both Emika and Sagan also survived. He attended the military funeral on the UNSC Atlas for those Spartans who died during the augmentation process. After that he follows with the rest of the Spartans to Reach to and the Highland Mountains for the final training phase Insurrection Operation: HUDDLE In 2525 Dalton, Emika, and Sagan were given their first mission again insurrectionists in the system their homeworld of New Harmony. Named Operation: HUDDLE the objective of their mission was to gather information of a new insurrection group that was forming which has named itself "Kingdom". After sneaking into the self declared capital of the Kingdom aboard a transport ship they went to work. Sagan went to to locate and secure a base of operation for the team while Dalton and Emika went ahead to start gathering information. Upon first observation they learned the Kingdom was similar to most insurrection groups. But they learned that there seems to be even a division between the group itself. Sagan joined them and they went to learn more of the leadership of Kingdom. They found the location where the leadership located themselves and learned about the head of the Kingdom was a man that went by the name of King. After three days of gathering information they pulled back for a report. Operation: KING FALL Once returning with the Intel they gathered ONI authorized an assassination of King, with the option if available the higher ups of Kingdom as well, with it being called Operation: KING FALL. The mission would to set up the assassination of King to make it look like internal struggle caused his death in hopes Kingdom would collapse upon itself with infighting. Dalton, Emika and Sagan would be redeployed to the capital, but would be joined by Spartan Jeremy and Kyle. Dalton lead the team back to where they used their hideout prior. Once situated Dalton ordered Jeremy to get access to vehicle bay and sabotage them with Sagan providing him overwatch. During the first night he would order Kyle and Emika to infiltrate the citadel to hack into it and obtain schedules and get access to internal defenses. During the same night Dalton with Jeremy and Sagan captured members of the insurrection. After going over the schedules Emika and Kyle gathered they formed a final plan. Seeing a delivery was expected in the next few days they found and eliminated the delivery workers and commandeered the delivery of weapons. Posing as the delivery workers Dalton, Emika, Kyle, and Jeremy brought a large crate, filled with the captured insurrectionists, to armory of the citadel. When they entered Emika deactivated the camera systems. When King showed himself they played along for a few minutes until he let his guard down and they they strike. Dalton and Kyle took out the guards as Jeremy grabbed King, and Emika activated the citadels defenses. Once secured Dalton executed King and they started to set up the insurrectionist bodies in the crates up to make it look like they caused the fight. They then exited the citadel and as expected the insurrectionist started to set up defenses, with vehicles rushing out to form a blockade. Because of the sabotage Jeremy caused they lost control and started to crash, giving the others enough time an a distraction to escape while Sagan provided overwatch yet again. By the time they were extracted infighting escalated further. Human-Covenant War Liberation of Harvest ... First Battle of Arcadia ... Battle of Jericho VII ... Battle of Miridem ... Battle of Draco III ... Battle of Skopje ... Operation: SILENCE In 2548 ONI discovered the possible location of Kyle, which was located at a Covenant data hub on a moon in the outer colonies, they would send White Team to investigate and destroy the data hub. White Team arrived in the system on board the UNSC'' Until The End and used stealth ablative coating that is was outfitted with to secretly land on the moon. Dalton lead the recon team that consisted of Emika and Sagan. As they investigated the hub they got visual on Kyle and he would leave Sagan to keep an eye on the hub while he and Emika returned to the ''Until The End. ''Due to proto-shields surrounding the data hub they couldn't bomb the facility from the ship, with that Dalton and White Team took two D77-TC Pelicans, with one armed with a couple bombs, which was program with a timer that connects all of them, strong enough to destroy the data hub and heavy weapons. He devise a plan to have the Pelicans land at the hub with one team that would consist of Harris, Asa, and a small group of marines to place the bombs and arm them, while the second team that consist of himself Emika and Jeremy would track down Kyle before the pulled out. While Sagan provided cover fire from his position. On approach to the facility the Pelicans were attack by Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery Wraiths. His Pelican took damage and made a landing close to Sagan and continued on to the hub. While on foot he saw the second Pelican crash land at the data hub and when they met up with Sagan they encountered Harris who told them Asa was still on the second Pelican. As they ran towards Asa's position he contacted him. As they closed in on his location Asa activated the bombs and destroyed the facility but not before a Covenant Type-52 troop carrier escaped with Kyle on board. He ordered White Team to the data hub to investigate. As they searched through the destruction they eliminated any surviving and wounded Covenant as well as extracting an information from the hubs. He would come across the remains of the Pelican, and Asa. He and his team would carry Asa back to their Pelican after they were finished. Dalton would then give Harris Asa's dogtags when they returned to the ''Until The End. Fall of Reach ''' ... '''Battle of Earth ... Operation: KINGDOM FALL ... Post-War Adrift In Space ' After the ''Until The End made the blind jump, it found its self lost and out of any communication range. Dalton and the AI Hades did their best to boost power to try to get any form of communication for a small time before settling in for the long haul. Dalton would put himself into cryosleep, entrusting his safety to Hades. '''Found Again In 2555 Dalton would be awoken from cyrosleep aboard the UNSC Solstice ''after being found by a patrol in space and a SPARTAN-IV search team lead by Jeremy and Harris. After months of recuperation he entered active service again, taking command of White Team once more and being issued a set of GEN 2 MJOLNIR armor. '''Career Service Vitae' {{CSV Profile|image = |name = SPARTAN-070 |rank = Senior Chief Petty Officer|full name = Ušek, Dalton Kal|service number = S-070|unit = NAVSPECWARCOM/NAVSPECWEP/WHITE TEAM|status = ACTIVE|gender = M|birthplace = NEW CZECHOSLAVAKIA, VYRAJ|born = 02/10/2510|garrison = UNSC SOLSTICE|comments = In his psychiatric evaluations he has shown to be completely sane with no mental illnesses. The only issue seemed to be found is his unreasonable compassion and feeling of responsibility to protect. He has shown as unreasonable compassion for most. He rarely shows regret for actions, with only very few accounts of such emotions being recorded in interviews. <